Born of Pain
by Windswift
Summary: Some thoughts of Yami Malik. I mean, this guy just doesn't seem to have a defined character. So I set out to find one!
1. Born of Pain

Konnichi wa, minna-san! Another fic, but it's really short. I decided to put it up anyway, and I'll add to it when I get new ideas. So enjoy it in its entire briefness for now, okay?  
  
Yami Malik puzzles me, the lack of depth in his character. I see him portrayed as evil, insane, and sadistic, or a witless insane sexually orientated idiot (sorry to anyone who is offended by this or has written him differently, because there are exceptions and I haven't read every fic yet!). I mean, everyone has a soul, however deeply lost it is. Every insane person somewhere has calm and lucid thoughts that justify them. So I set out, putting myself in his view using my limited knowledge of him. And this is what popped out . . .  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YuGiOh, would I have to be making up a character for Yami Malik? Let's just ponder this in deep medative thought for a minute . . .  
  
((+)~  
  
Born of Pain  
  
Yami Malik, eh? That strange, evil, insane guy. Wants to take over the world and plunge it into darkness. Yeah, that's me, typical story evil villain antagonist. That is, to your typical idiot observer. Because if that's all you see, you've obviously got a screwy method of judgment.  
  
Yeah, I know my actions don't really disprove that theory. But still, that's not how all of my actions work. And let's not forget motives. I swear, humans are selectively blind or something.  
  
I was born of pain. My soul was forged in hate, bathed by a loss of innocents. You'd be considered insane too if you'd gone through that.  
  
Darkness, they call me. Fitting, because I am my master's darkness. Amazing how I can appreciate this title, appreciate being called evil. Either I am truly wise or deeply insane. Not that there's much difference.  
  
It seems that people are either waiting around for someone to right the wrongs of the world, or zealously and pathetically fighting for "good." Well, I'm making my own way. Sweet vengeance will repay all wrongs, though it will never heal the hurt. As if I could live with myself if I were healed now.  
  
I have a little master who has borne a lot of trauma. I have no real soul to live for because that would only make me hurt from my pain, instead of getting a sadistic fuel from it. So with this, I promise my little master that I'll avenge him, for he still has a soul and maybe even a life to live for yet.  
  
I'll enjoy every little bit of torment I'll cause them. Because everything they do that hurts him, hurts me. But for right now, I'll let it fuel my sadistic rage. Come on, fools, I dare you to feed the flames that will take your life. You already have.  
  
Have you ever heard the saying, "evil doesn't pay"? How true. I will not pay for the vengeance I will wreak.  
  
I was born of pain. Hell, my master needed _somebody_. Too bad I had to push him to the brink of my insanity to do it. Though I think because he understands he doesn't feel that I have scarred him, though sometimes he may blame me.  
  
But one day, I shall have repaid you in the only way I can. How sweetly I shall enjoy revenge for the near loss of your soul.  
  
((+)~  
  
No flames, onegai! As I'm not currently in the mood to burn anything (how strange, huh?) send me in email or link a description of an original character or muse of yours, or art. Or both! ^^ Maybe in a later fic you can send me fire, okay? 


	2. Cry of an Evil Soul

Born of Pain  
  
Windswift: I found more to add to this! And, it's kinda long! I used up too  
much room on my paper in Algebra/Geometry [aka the smart math class] being  
bored . . . .  
  
Muse: Yayfun! ^^  
  
Windswift: This is an old poem that I made and I suddenly found it and  
thought it would fit! So, I'm adding it in for the sake of making this  
longer ^^ Smart, aren't I?  
  
Muse: Iie, but . . . .  
  
Windswift: -_- fine then, ON TO THE FIC! Er, POEM!  
  
((+)~  
Recede into the darkness, the depths  
And hide  
More mind, more soul than body  
Eyes -  
Windows to the world I scorn  
Fade away . . .  
I didn't really exist to them anyway  
Darkness . . . deepness . . .  
Cold evil and bitter pain  
Sweet as the cut of cold blade  
My mind is more truly mine  
Sharpened with haughty fuel  
Silent meek, staring  
Cold burning rage inside  
Evil - fools! Idiots! Kill them I shall  
Pain they caused, and pain they will feel  
Sorrow - I can't . . . they escape . . . my grasp . . .  
Waiting forever, hope in sorrow, love in hateful pain  
The circle goes on forever  
I can escape it never  
You seal the pain again  
You start afresh the tears  
You make the dark come back  
And you make me come crashing back  
Like the damn fool that I am  
Laughing at the world's destruction  
Can only evil recognize its taint in the works of good  
Retreat into the dark chambers of your soul  
Its painful comfort has changed you  
Made you bitter  
Made you weep  
It has made a lost and empty soul dark and deep  
A promise of revenge  
Sweet revenge  
Sweet song  
Blade song  
Death singing  
My bringing  
My pain will be yours  
I have enhanced the suffering you have caused  
And I transform it  
To you  
You forced a soul to seek  
The only comfort now it knows  
You made it lost  
You gave it dark  
You made the hole deep  
You made the bitter pain that creates tears bittersweet  
And you are all traitors  
You broke what you refused to take the time to see  
Evil is prevalent  
He is now more myself than I am  
I embrace him - he cares  
At least evil cares for its children  
At least my black hole is no prison yet  
A bitter haven is more welcoming than the world  
An evil soul is more comforting than that world  
((+)~  
  
Windswift: That took a while to type. So that's my evil poem, "Cry of an  
Evil Soul"  
  
Muse: Is your new favorite word evil?  
  
Windswift: No, that would be evile ^^ And that's not a typo. It's evile  
  
Yami Malik: Please review!!! Because my story is so good!!! 


End file.
